fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cherry-Soap
Semajdraehs (Talk) 02:24, 29 May 2009 Just some stuff I guess... : > ---- Just made my first article for CH 5 of FE Shadow Dragon! AWRRRIIGGHTTTT! How is it? : ] --Cherry-Soap 07:03, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Well, I've done another article :D. CH 6 for FE Shadow Dragon. I cannot work on CH 6x because I've never played it xD. I will make one for CH 7 though :p. --Cherry-Soap 07:20, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ---- I'm done for tonight, got to get some sleep to wake up tomorrow. I've finished CHs 7 and 8, eventually I'll stop posting these little notes xD. --Cherry-Soap 08:16, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the new pages The chapter ones are very good, especially for a beginner. Just a few things though... *When you said activities in the forum did you mean on the main page or on its own page? *What time zone you living in? because you said you were going to sleep when it was around 9am where I am. *You'd be better off putting those random things you said on your user page, as these user talk pages can fill up pretty fast, ezpecially if your making lots of edits. Thats all really so just thanks for the edits and if you need any help you know where to find me. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 09:54, 30 May 2009 (UTC) It was no problem :o. It was kind of fun finding all the info for the chapters. The activities sort of thing could be anywhere, I was just thinking of adding a little weekly or daily quote that could have blanks to fill in, find out where the character is from. It can be anywhere, as long as some people are able to try it out if they want. I live in the -8 time zone, Pacific and Canadian Times. Right now, it's 9:43am for me xD. --Cherry-Soap 16:43, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah I think the activities is a good idea. I'm thinking i'll put it on the main page instead of the second poll (one's enough right?) and there will be about 5 or 10 questions and at the bottom a link to the answers page. I'll wait till next time I archive the current polls and then i'll make the switch. Thanks for the idea --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:32, 30 May 2009 (UTC) P.S its easier if when you reply you put a message on my talk page, so I get the new message alert, that way I can know if you've replied even if I'm on a different wiki. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:37, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Just a couple of pointers... *You may want to get your enemy reinforcements data from serenesforest.net *You keep linking to FE11's page like this Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon when just Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon works perfectly well just thought those might help you out. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:03, 30 May 2009 (UTC) To save time you don't have to add the stub category to a page, as long as you have it will categorize itself. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:52, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Quiz has been placed on the main page where poll 2 use to be. Thought you might like to know --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:48, 31 May 2009 (UTC)